


A Date with a Normal Person

by No_Fandom_No_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Fandom_No_Life/pseuds/No_Fandom_No_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Sam and Dean helping you get ready for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date with a Normal Person

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine Sam and Dean helping you get ready for a date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88139) by Tumblr User. 



I shove open the door of the crappy little motel room.  
"Sam, Dean, I need your help!" I say franticly. The two Winchesters turn their heads from where they’re sitting and stare at me. Sam quickly jumps out of his chair and rushes over to console me. He tries to touch me but I’m too busy pacing the room. "I can’t. I can’t. I just can’t do this!"  
Sam grabs my two hands and looks into my eyes, “Erica, what’s wrong?” I try to force the words out but I am too frightened at what they’ll say. Dean takes his eyes off of the computer screen now and stares at me. “Erica, please. Just tell us.” Sam’s soothing voice manages to calm me down long enough to blurt out my sentence,  
“A guy asked me out and I said yes and now I’m really nervous because he’s really cute and I don’t want to mess it up.” I cover my mouth with my hands and begin to hyperventilate into my fingers. Sam let’s out a small chuckle as he rubs my back  
"Hey, just calm down alright."  
"How can I calm down! This is the first time in a really long time that I’ll be with a normal person for a longer than 5 minutes!"  
"Hey!" I hear Dean protest from the computer. Sam shh’s him with his finger.  
"Listen it’s going to be all right, ok? So you're a hunter. I’ve been on dates while hunting."  
"Yeah, so have I" Dean pipes in. Sam laughs:  
"I would hardly call them dates." Dean opens his mouth to respond when I cut them off:  
"Hello guys, freaking out over here."  
"Sorry" They both say in unison. Dean gets up from the computer now and walks over to me,  
"So, who is this guy?" He shoves his hands in his pockets like he always does when he’s interested.  
"His names Walker. I met him while trying to hunt down a demon. He works at a coffee shop that I was asking questions in. We started talking and next thing I knew we were meeting up for dinner tonight."  
"Ok," Dean says with a nod "Where is he meeting you?"  
"At the restaurant."  
"Ok, call him and tell him to pick you up here. Say you had car troubles or something."  
"Got it" I pull out my phone and quickly text him. He responds with in a minute, "He says he’ll meet me in an hour." They both nod with satisfaction. Then I hear the shower turn off. I hadn’t even noticed it until the noise stopped. I stare at the door as a woman with blond hair steps out. She’s fully clothed, which means she was smart enough to bring a pair of clothes with her in there instead of walking out in a towel in front of Dean. She must hang out with them a lot. She notices me and with a confused look she asks: "Who's that?"  
"This is Erica." Sam introduces me.  
"Hey Erica, I’m Jo. You a hunter too?"  
"Yeah. Actually I started hunting because of Sam and Dean. Our house was haunted and they killed the spirit for us." She nods,  
"Cool. So, why are you here?" She asks with as much politeness as a hunter can muster.  
"Um," a nervous laugh escapes my lips, "I’m going on a date and I was asking for help."  
"From these two idiots? Here, let me help. What’s the problem?" I relay the story to her and she nods with a knowing look on her face.  
"Well, having him come here was a good idea because that way we can check him out for you, make sure he isn’t a creep. But sweetheart, you aren’t going on a date dressed like that, are you?" She points at my work outfit, which consist of blue jeans, a black tank top, my dad’s military camouflage jacket, and combat boots. I fold my arms over my chest in an attempt to hide it. "Oh no, no, no. Here, let me help you." She guides me over to her suitcase where she pulls out fancy dress.  
"You own a dress?" Dean remarks.  
"You dress in suits and flash your stupid IDs around when you need info, I wear a dress and, well you get the point." She turns back to me and extends the dress in my direction, "Here, try this."  
I quickly slip it on in the bathroom and return to the room. I feel uncomfortable in it. When I step out, Jo pats a chair set up in front of the crappy mirror in the room. I sit down in it and she proceeds to pluck my eyebrows and throw layers of cheap drugstore makeup on my face. Finally, she straightens my hair a twist it up into an elegant bun. I look in the mirror to find a girl who looks nothing like me. I look like just a normal person, who believes ghost and vampires are fake.  
I stand up and attempt to walk in the heals that Jo gave me.  
"There you go. Now you’re all hot and ready for your date!" Jo says with a proud look on her face. Sam and Dean are standing in the corner with astonished looks on there face.  
"What?" I ask worryingly.  
"Nothing," they both say, almost too quickly. I’m starting to get my bearings when I hear a knock on the door.  
"It’s him!" I hiss while the panic begins to creep back inside me. Before I can stop him, Dean opens the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh sorry! I must have the wrong room." My startled date responds.  
"Walker?" I say to him before he leaves.  
"Oh! Erica!" He says nervously as he finds me in the room.  
"Why don’t you come on in, Walker." Dean has taken on a new tone now. Almost a fatherly one. Walker tentatively steps inside. Dean shuts the door behind him and I can almost see Walker have a look of dread when it closes. "Why don’t you sit down, Walker." Dean says, punching his name. Walker slowly sits down on the bed. He begins to nervously fidget with his hands. I smile, but only for a brief second. Dean returns with a glass of holy water, but Walker doesn’t know it’s holy. It’s in a silver cup and I can see some of the salt on the brim. He hands it to him and he takes a sip. Nothing happens. Dean sits down on the other bed.  
"All righty, Walker. I would just like to ask you a few questions, all right? Because you see, Erika here is a very close friend of mine, and I just want to make sure she won’t get hurt." Walker nods nervously, "Ok, so how old are you Walker?"  
"Um 19. Same age as her."  
"Where do you go to school?"  
"I don’t"  
"You don’t?"  
"Yes, I’m afraid I can’t afford college." Dean nods.  
"Job?"  
"Um, I work at the local coffee shop."  
"Do you live with your parents?"  
"Yes, but I am looking at apartments to rent."  
"Have you ever experienced anything… supernatural?"  
"I’m sorry?" He asks. I butt in,  
"Alright that’s enough, Walker I think it’s time we go. Ok?" We start walking to the door when Dean stands up,  
"Wait, I still have more questions!" he protest.  
"No, you don’t" Sam tells him in a forceful voice.  
"You go start the car, I just need to grab something." He nods and quickly leaves the room.  
"What the hell was that?" I snap at Dean. He just shrugs like it’s no big deal. "Ugh!" I yell at him. I grab my jacket and turn the door knob to leave.  
"Wait, Erica." Sam stops me.  
"Yeah?" I ask tiredly.  
"You know, if it doesn’t work out, we can always kill him." I smile at this attempt at a normal conversation. I guess normal really isn’t a thing with hunters. I hug Sam and wave goodbye. I knew I could always count on the Winchesters, no matter how crazy these sons of bitches are.


End file.
